Technologies of remotely controlling a wireless device from a terminal connected thereto via a network have been developed. For example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2005-192084 discloses a host-end wireless device control device that causes an amateur wireless device to stop emitting radio waves when a network communication with a terminal PC is unsuccessful.